


MerWhoPotter

by WanderingPrincess



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is King, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Camelot, Changed morgana, Epic Bromance, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, MerWhoPotter, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingPrincess/pseuds/WanderingPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione somehow manages to coax both Ron and Harry to finish 7th year at Hogwarts with her. But when was Hogwarts ever quiet with the golden trio around. Oh! they have a new Arithmancy professor called The Doctor who really likes Ron (maybe because he is ginger). And  so 5 time travellers find themselves in the middle of a conspiracy at the heart of Camelot. How did Arthur survive mordred's sword? Why is Slytherin so prejudiced? Is Morgana really dead? How does it feel to swear with Merlin's name in front of Merlin himself? Hope it is not too apparent that this is my first fanfic ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MerWhoPotter : Merlin + Doctor Who + Harry Potter. I feel this order is better suited. what do you think? The best part of this combo is that magic is real in all three.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me!!! I don’t know why we declare this?I'm just copying it from all the fics I read!… I Mean I don’t think people who do own them actually post in fanfiction sites when they are already famous…. Just a random doubt I always had.

It was raining heavily that day. Four figures were moving huddled under separate umbrellas. While most people were looking at the arriving trains to board, these four were rather interested in the arched columns on the platform. If anyone were to pay a closer attention to them, they would find them very odd especially when one of them, the girl with blazing red hair calls the others “I can see 9 ¾ now. Wow this is the first time I’m here without my family. It feels weird”. 

The brown haired girl walking beside her immediately replies “Hope they rebuilt the castle already. It would be irritating to study in between all that dust “. 

What’s really irritating Hermione,” began the red hair’s brother with equally red hair “as well as unbelievable is how you managed to drag Harry and me into this. Especially me!” 

Startled to hear his name the 4th person with thick black hair and brooding green eyes looked around wondering where he was for a minute and smiled realizing the old argument that’s been taking place from past 3 months! He exchanged knowing looks with his red haired girlfriend and declared 'it’s not so bad, it’s only for another year Ron, and then we are legally eligible to pursue our careers. Besides, I finally get to spend a whole year with Ginny as I would have if I didn’t skip school last year.” 

Ron simply pushes Harry into a large puddle shouting “you back stabbing git.” and runs into a wall as if he just wants to bang himself blind. But of course that wouldn't have really happened because these 4 people were not just any ordinary people, but were quite extraordinary even by wizarding standards and even the most ordinary wizard wouldn’t be able to bang against this particular wall. All four of them reach the magical side of the railway platform and get into a most beautiful looking train (if you are really into trains) to escape the pouring rain.

Soon they reach their destination! A beautiful castle at a distance was with twinkling golden windows. They reach the castle on 'horse like' creature driven vehicles, each of them trying not to stare at the animals. They have already changed into their school robes and were very happy to be back here, Hogwarts where each held so many memories (yes both good and bad as sometimes even the bad ones can make you smile when they help you get something better and definitely forget those that were too bad to even philosophy over). Most of their classmates already finished their schooling but there are still many friends whom they recognized. Harry was especially getting a lot of warm welcomes and his heart warms looking at all these people who have helped him defeat Voldemort (if you don’t know who Voldemort is, then either you were living under a rock or you shouldn’t be reading this story muggle. The government will put me in prison for letting you get my story! Though who doesn’t like to read about a great hero saving the world from evil!). 

Anyways after the whole school gathered around the house tables in the main hall for the 'start of term' feast (thank god the school was good as new), the head mistress Minerva Mcgonagall spoke a few inspiring words and asked them to pay respects by maintaining 2 minute silence. Harry was trying very hard not to tear up unlike Hermione and Ginny who had streams flowing through their eyes and he couldn’t help but wonder how 'out of the world' Ginny looked even while crying and really wanted to console but didn’t want to create a scene. So he silently holds her hand and receives that blazen smile she normally gives him, but covered in tears, it looked heart breaking. 

Soon everybody gathered their feelings and went back to pretending all was ok. Slowly the noise grew again as the feast continued. Ron finished his dinner first much to the surprise of every one. “coming Hermione?”. 

“Just 1 sec” she replied hastily stuffing the last spoon of pudding and got up looking questioningly at Harry and Ginny. 

“You two go ahead. Harry and I have some plans tonight” Ginny replied.  
“You do?” asks Ron suspiciously.  
'None of your business ronnicles' replies the red hair with a mischievous look at which Ron simply shrugs at them both and leaves with Hermione in hand. 

“Well that was smooth” remarks Harry. Ginny just laughs and continues eating her pudding.  
“So what exactly are we doing tonight?”  
“Oh just wait and watch Harry darling.”

As Ron was leaving Hermione at the girl’s dormitory entrance, she steps on to her toes and kisses him. Then very slowly whispers in his ear” meet me near room of requirement at 11 and I will tell you exactly why you came back to Hogwarts.” 

And before Ron can ask any more questions, she runs inside. Ron tries to follow but skids down a slippery ramp loudly swearing “Bloody ramp. Bloody rules.” 

“Did you observe that one of the chairs was empty?” Harry asked Ginny. 

“Probably Arithmancy, as I heard Turis has gone on a holiday after the war.” She replied. 

It was good how we could converse about the war so normally without too much pain' thought Harry. Of course the pain might never leave us fully with so many loved ones lost. I can easily tell when Ron goes all silent that he is thinking about Fred. 

It was almost 2 hours since they set out to stroll near the lake and no worries as he had his invisibility cloak. He was about to remind Ginny about her surprise when he was interrupted by an unusual sound. 'What's that wheezing noise' he thought, it is some really weird wind. Then he heard a creak as if somebody opened a door. But there could be no doors here in the open.  
He turned to say the same to Ginny when he caught her silently gesturing him to stay quiet as both of them heard sudden footsteps.  
Who could it be???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do forgive me for grammatical and spelling errors as this is my first ever fic. Please comment your thoughts about the story so far! :)


	2. 'Who' are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MerWhoPotter : Merlin + Doctor Who + Harry Potter

The hill was slightly sloping upwards and there was somebody on the other side. By the time Harry and Ginny reached the top they found the grounds ahead empty except for a rectangular dark shape. It looked like a box. May be a broom cupboard? A door? All these options seem impossible, Harry thought.

Then suddenly the black rectangular object disappeared with the same wheezing sound. Harry was really perplexed when Ginny commented “looked like a box or some cabinet.”

That’s when Harry had an idea. “Maybe it was the vanishing cabinet from the room of requirement” he said. 

“But what was it doing here? And anyways the cabinet itself doesn’t vanish. It just acts like a portal.’ Ginny replied. 

‘Yes, you are right Ginny, but that’s the only explanation I can think of’. 

Ginny looked at Harry and could imagine the ideas swirling in his head thinking of possibilities and then it occurred to her that maybe he wanted to check the Room of req. its ok I have plenty of time to have romantic evenings with him’ she thought and asked ‘so do you want to check the ROQ once??’ 

Harry’s eyes lit up at the idea but suddenly changed “but I thought u had a surprise for me?” he pouted. 

He acting like a baby was so funny. “Well, we could always come back, after we finish checking it out. I know you want to check it out. If u were with the other two, you would have been there by now.”

“Ok. Only if you don’t mind” he replied anxiously.

But Ginny herself was very much interested in the idea. Soon they reached the room of requirement, but they couldn’t open it whatever way they tried like somebody was already inside. Slightly disappointed they retreated slowly but crashed into someone tall in a long brown suit. 

'Oh shit!' Thought Harry expecting a Hogwarts teacher, “Why didn’t we put on the invisibility cloak?”. He couldn’t see who it was in the darkness and wondered if they could make a run for it without being recognized when the other man called out. 

“Hello, are you a student here? I’m the new Arithmancy professor and I seem to have appeared late. Don’t know why it happens sometimes. I am trying to find the head masters office. Looks like I’m lost. What are your names?? Oh by the way I’m The Doctor.”

He spoke very quickly but Harry was surprised he wasn’t recognized and thanked the darkness hoping that the professor wouldn’t suddenly remember to punish them for being caught out of bed so late in the night. He was about to show him the way when Ginny interrupted ‘oh! Welcome professor. I am sorry but did you say you are a doctor? But aren’t they muggle healers? She said half looking at Harry for confirmation.

“Muggle?” The doctor asked before getting a look of sudden understanding, “You mean non magical people? Oh yeah that’s what they are called. I did a lot of work with those people. Most of my interactions are with their kind. But that’s not why I’m called the doctor. You see, it’s my name or what people generally call me.” Harry found this very funny and thought ‘Yes only a wizard will think of such a ridiculous name as they generally get confused with muggle terms. But it was weird how he seemed not to recognize the term ‘muggle’ immediately.

Harry & Ginny both led the new teacher to the headmaster’s office and left him near the entrance. “Thank god I had to visit Mcgonagall few hours before or I would have had to call another teacher for the password and then have to explain his presence at such an hour” Harry thought to himself as they both got to the stairs. 

They had decided to call it a day and were heading back to the common room but took the path through the 7th floor corridor when they have yet another encounter with somebody. It was Ron and Hermione.

"Oh so it was you occupying the room of requirement? Inquired Ginny, as Ron & Hermione were looking slightly embarrassed. 

Soon Harry and Ginny quickly explained their strange experience few minutes back near the lake. None of them had any explanations. 

“Well let’s just get to the common room before we bump into any more people today who might actually expel us” said Harry finally bringing out the invisibility cloak but alas it was no longer any use as they couldn’t use it on 4 people and one of them was really tall.

As they walked back they spoke of the new teacher for Arithmancy. Ron and Harry are taking a small course in Arithmancy this year along with Hermione and Ginny even though they never had the subject before. Ron took up the subject hoping it would help him in the joke shop business with George. And Harry was going along as they both took the same subjects always. So Ron was more interested in the teacher than usual.

"Hope he can actually get something into my brain" Ron said aloud dolefully. 

"Don’t worry Ron, I’m here to help you, I’ve been taking this subject for 4 years now and anyways I think you will love it."

"How so?"

"Well, I know you are a chess genius and Arithmancy is closely related to mathematics which is also very logical and interesting. I am confident that if you and Harry put a little mind to it, it will be very easy."

As Hermione & Ron were thus conversing, Harry and Ginny were oblivious to the outside world as they were lost in each other’s eyes and did not realize that they have reached the portrait to the common room until they bumped into the couple before them.   
“Oi! Watch it mate.” Ron scolded. 

Soon they all settled into their warm beds with thoughts of their own. But two thoughts were common in all 4 of them. One was about the strange occurrences of the night and the other, which was more prominent and which stayed on their minds for the rest of the night was the thoughts of their beloved other halves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT: Barty Crouch Jr. is supposedly a renowned Arithmancer in his time. so i found it funny when i realized i chose the 10th doctor as an Arithmancy teacher as both the characters were played by the same actor in real life.
> 
> Also i would continue my story with more confidence if you let me know how you liked it so far. :)


	3. Ghosts of Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MerWhoPotter : Merlin + Doctor Who + Harry Potter

Early next morning, Harry woke up from a weird dream though he forgot all about it immediately. Still a few hours till breakfast, he quickly got dressed and left the dormitory feeling restless. He had this weird urge to take his invisibility cloak with him which came in handy when he saw a dark figure running in a parallel corridor. It could have been a student but what caught his attention was the wheezing noise he heard yesterday. He started following this figure at a brisk pace but tried not to make too much noise. He realized that the dark figure entered the newly opened war memorial museum that was recently added in memory of all those heroes lost in the war; in the first floor and followed the sound into the muggle section which held things from a toy car to some electric gadgets like toasters & washing machine though they don’t work. There was also a British police box in beautiful bright blue paint! Harry tried to open the slightly open doors of the box to see if anybody was hiding inside. When he stepped inside, he was reminded of the tent he was in at the Tri-wizard tournament in his fourth year. It was bigger on the inside! But other than that the interior decor was nothing like he has ever seen. For lack of a better word he thought it looked modern. Very 'muggly' but somehow he doubted it. Not noticing the door embedded in the side wall, he thought the box was empty and came out. The mysterious figure was nowhere to be found.

Slowly he headed back to the main hall for breakfast. Others soon followed and were enjoying their huge breakfast when an owl delivered the daily prophet to Hermione. She started reading the headlines with her spoon half way to the mouth and forgetting about the spoon hanging midair! Observing this, Ginny nudged Harry who in turn nudged Ron and all three were laughing silently. Suddenly conscious of her surroundings as she spilled the contents of the spoon onto her dress the silent smiling turned into open laughter. 

She magically siphoned off the food with a frown and said ‘If you read the headlines you would be shocked too. I thought such things were published in quibbler only.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Ron asked while Ginny took the paper and started reading,

*'Ghost of Winchester on vacation at MOM?'*

One of our top reporters was interviewing the new minister of magic, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebot about the new regulations in safety patrol committee when an unbelievable artifact appeared out of nowhere making a shrill noise and disappeared before the officials could act on it. It was described as a ‘translucent disc quartet with a bent hook’ which is similar to other sightings of a similar object in history which till today was considered as just a myth while mystery buffs have named it ‘The ghost of Winchester’ for its translucent nature and as it was also rumored to be first sighted in Winchester, Hampshire which in fact holds the ruins of the great Camelot city (though the muggles believe Camelot synonymous to the Cadbury castle in somerset).   
This is the first time this object is officially observed and registered by our ministry. The ministry officials also known as the ‘unspeakable's’ immediately closed of the atrium for further study. The minister was hastily removed from the area while the rest were held in custody for questioning and were released only after 3 hours which included testing for radiations from any magical substances that might have remained back. The officials commented it as a trick of a spell though the people present there were doubtful as the culprit if any was not caught. This recurring anomaly might forever be a mystery to wizard kind.’*

As Ginny finished reading and gave the newspaper back to Hermione, Harry felt a similarity and wondered if he heard it in his dream. Though Harry was accustomed to dreaming about real things, he was sure it was not Voldemort related as the mystery was centuries old. 

"Well, that was indeed very weird. I think I read about this myth somewhere, but I can’t remember where." Ron agreed and Ginny and Harry agreed.

Soon it was time for the classes. Ron and Hermione seemed to be enjoying themselves in the backseat of advanced charms class, while Harry was telling Ginny about his cousin who visited him in the holidays for a few hours. Ginny started laughing about something Harry said but prof. Flitwick was too busy to notice the disturbance as he was busy scolding another student for a wrongly done charm spell that has given the professor wings which now made him look like an old cupid with beard but very pink feathers in his wings. After that the rest of the day was very normal except for the humongous homework they had been given.

After dinner, the four of them were leisurely walking towards their dormitories and were suddenly aware of a tiny ball floating in the corridor ahead. Ron started to shout not to touch it when Ginny has already done so. Suddenly the ball blast into a million pieces of confetti and birds making a loud screaming noise! 

Ron shouted over the noise “Shit! This is one of my brother’s joke shop product. Someone must have left it here as a joke. Oh god! We are already covered in the confetti!! Shit shit shit!”

Hermione immediately asked "why? Is that bad?” To which Ron replied “well whoever touches the confetti will be seen naked for the next 1 hour!”

“What?”

“Yes, except for the ones covered in it! Don’t worry, I can still see your clothes” replied Ron cheekily with an expression as if to say he was disappointed at the news, to which Hermione punched his arm and said ‘Run! Before anybody comes and finds four naked students in the middle of the corridor! 

Realizing the immediate danger, all four of them started running, and once again Harry found himself going to the memorial hall. He took lead and let all of them to the tiny box and asked them to get in, but when the rest of them looked unsure, he immediately explained its character and soon all four of them ran inside the blue box and closed the door. After getting accustomed to their surroundings, Ginny sat on a nearby staircase and said ‘are you sure this will only last an hour? To which Ron nodded in affirmation. 

Hermione suddenly asked "what about the people who will go and check the scene of commotion? What happens if they touch it?" to which Ron answered the spell affects only those who are in the place for the first minute of the blast. Don’t worry, I am sure nobody will come so soon, most of them are still in the great hall and our route was also out of the way of any common rooms. Unless of course Filch decides to investigate! Oh. I pity those who will see Filch naked! They will be scarred for life.’ 

Harry soon found the door he missed before and went to check it! He called out to others and soon all four of them were walking along a long corridor. Suddenly they heard a man’s voice and almost got back to the first room when Harry silently gestured for them to stop and pointed towards their dresses! Realizing his point, they slowly peeped into the main room and found their astronomy teacher talking to himself joyously but they didn’t understand what he was so happy about which was something like this:   
‘Finally I found it! I can’t believe I missed the meaning for so long! Now I know exactly where I should go and when I should go.’ 

Saying this, the professor immediately pressed some buttons they have observed before but didn’t touch as they looked dangerous and suddenly the whole place was making that weird noise they heard the before day. Suddenly the noise stopped and the professor soon left the box. They waited till the hour was over, and waited a good 20 min more to be safe hoping that they were not naked anymore, and tried to get out of the weird box. Four of them came out one by one but became still like statues as they realized that they were no longer in the castle but actually in a lush green forest. What’s more, it’s not even evening, but looked like midday!! It’s not even the forbidden forest. The woods are totally different. The air also smelled weird, more fresh and pure. Far away, they saw a castle which looked very regal and beautiful but was no Hogwarts. That’s when they realized that a man was running towards them very fast. All four of them had their wands at the ready immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts about the story so far! :)


	4. Four Humans & an alien in the land of myths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MerWhoPotter : Merlin + Doctor Who + Harry Potter

It was professor Doctor. They were relieved to find him, but he looked surprised finding them there. ‘Oh my! Can wizards time travel this far now?’ he mumbled. 

Hermione was the first to recover and answered ‘Professor, where are we? How did we move? One minute we were hiding in the blue box and the next we are in a forest.’ 

‘oh hiding in the blue box, were you? How clever’ answered the doctor a little annoyed and a little impressed,’ and why were you in my blue box? I thought I locked it. You have no right to be in my tardis! It was a mistake. It’s very dangerous for magical people to be here, especially at this time of history. 

‘oh! So do you mean to say that this blue box is a time machine?’ she asked, 

‘yes, this is called T.A.R.D.I.S, short for time and relative dimensions in space. Meaning, it can go anywhere in time and space.’ doctor replied, 

‘space? Asked Harry confused.’ Then you must be a very powerful wizard to have created such an amazing thing.’ he said impressed.

‘oh, I did not create this. These used to grow on my planet by highly trained people.’ 

Hermione started, ‘your planet? You mean you are an alien? But you look human. Is this a disguise? What is the name of your species? Is our planet under attack? How long have you been here? If you are an alien, how come you can talk our tongue?’ asking rapidly all the while her expression turning from shocked to confused to fear to impressed which was quite funny.

Ron took her hand and said ‘calm down Hermione!’ while doctor, the ever smart person did answer every question in the same order within the same breath without missing a beat!’  
yes, I am an alien to you as you are to me. And you look timelord to me! This is not a disguise but how our species actually look though with minor differences and we are called Timelords. No your planet is not under attack, at least from our species as it is extinct and I am the last of my kind. I have been coming to your planet for quite a long time as this is one of my favorites. And I am not talking in your language but actually it is the tardis’ talent of tongues. It can translate any language and every person hears the conversation in their individual languages.’ 

All four of them turn silent slowly digesting the information. Seeing as none of spoke next, the doctor continued, ‘well if this interview is over, would you like to go back to your school? Or would you like to join me in touring the fabled city of Camelot? 

‘Wow did you say Camelot?' Ron asked with shocked interest. 'Can we actually meet the great Merlin? He is my Super hero!’ 

But the doctor questions doubtfully ‘are you sure? It could get dangerous.’ 

‘ We did play a major role in the recent wizarding war professor, surely we can handle acting like muggles?’ asked Hermione, a smile slowly forming which others quickly caught on.

The doctor simply laughs and with one long glance at his Tardis starts walking, followed by the four towards the beautiful castle of Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts about the story so far! :)


	5. Magic has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MerWhoPotter : Merlin + Doctor Who + Harry Potter

The four youngsters had already changed their school robes for dinner and so were in casual attire which was not suitable to the time period. So it was favorable that by the time they reached the city gates, night was fast approaching and nobody gave them a second glance as they walked through the market. The city was like a bee hive buzzing with life. There were colorful glass lanterns hanging from many stalls selling various items each equally interesting. The people were very busy and looked particularly excited about something. The doctor was soon mingling with the local folk and found out that the kingdom was celebrating the victory of the war of Camlann and the return of their beloved king who was thought to be dead for nearly one month but returned with his loyal servant yesterday.

“Look at those jars, they are so beautifully carved” cried Hermione.

“And look at these knives. I think these are real rubies they are studded in” replied Ginny. 

Harry and Ron were also similarly excited. “Mate, imagine Charlie’s face if I show him this carved dragon.” shouted Ron in the noise of the market. 

Harry looked at the doctor who was being led by a burly man away from the market and called out to the other three, “I think we should follow him. We shouldn’t be lost here.” 

To which Ginny replied disappointed, “Anyways I don’t think our galleons work here.” while Hermione was nodding in agreement.

Soon four of them were running trying to catch up with the doctor. “Doctor!” shouted Ron when Hermione said, “Ron I don’t think we should call him Doctor as it is his name and not his title and it might be rude as he is our teacher.”

“Well, it wouldn’t matter if we lose him. Come on guys, hurry up” 

“Ron, not all of us have long towers for legs like you do, so just shut up!” cried Ginny as the three tried to catch up with Ron.

They arrived at a place that hung a board that said ‘The Rising Sun’ almost at the same time as the doctor. Soon they got 3 rooms and the doctor said “It’s too late to go anywhere else now. We will stay here for the night. Don’t worry about the charges; I took care of it. Freshen up and meet me here.”

The four soon found the Doctor with a small mug in his hand filled with orange juice laughing with another guy at a corner table who was holding a rather huge mug of alcohol. As they made their way towards their table, the doctor called out, “hey there, join us for drinks. This man here has some really interesting stories to share. These are my interns that I told you about. They are visiting the castle to look at the beautiful designs of your city’s renowned Architect. I thought it will be a great experience for them to meet the designer himself.”

As he said this, the man, the doctor was talking to slowly turned towards them and all four of the stopped in their tracks and stared at the man with shocked expressions. Because the man was Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black though more strong built and muscly.

Harry took a short step forward and whispered “Sirius?”

The man replied “Sirius? No mate, the name is Gwaine or Sir Gwaine, Knight of the round table of Camelot.” He had a huge doggy smile on his face and took a large sip from his jug size mug.

Hermione walks to the doctor and says “but professor, he looks exactly like Sirius. Not a minor resemblance but exactly the same.”

The doctor thinks for a few seconds and whispers, “Hmmm, don’t worry, this is not unheard of. It is known as spatial genetic multiplicity which means an echo or a repetition of physical traits across a time rift. So though they look the same, they are 2 different people. This is very rare but not the first time i have seen it happen.”

Harry felt as though a huge brick fell on his head. He was extremely happy and painfully sad at the same time. They all got chairs and sat around the table listening to Gwaine.

“Well, the war ended one month back as you know. I myself was near death by the end of it, because of that bitch of a witch. But now thanks to our court physician, I am good as knew! Though I shouldn’t be walking around so soon, especially must not be seen at any cost by my friend Merlin here drinking ale. Personally, I think ale is the best medicine for any ailment but Merlin gets so angry his voice is like a banshee when he starts shouting at me. Or he used to….. since the war, he has become very quiet.”

“Did you say merlin?” asked Ron, “I would do anything just to talk to him. He is the greatest wi…. Ouch!”

“What my friend meant” said Hermione, “was that we heard about merlin’s loyalty so much. He is almost as famous as any of the knights of Camelot, Sir Gwaine, even you are a very famous hero and we have heard so many stories of you in our village. It is an honor to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine Lady __?”

“Hermione” she said

“Well, lady Hermione you have the most wonderful voice I have ever heard” he said taking her hand and kissing it.”

“And this is Ron, Harry & Ginny; my best friends in the world.” She replied blushing slightly.

“I am sure Ron is more than a best friend, don’t you agree Ginny?” said harry to which Hermione hits him on the shoulder slightly.

Though Ron looked a little annoyed at Gwaine, he doesn’t say anything. Soon all of them dispersed girls to one room and boys to the adjacent one while the Doctor said he wanted to sit for a little while more. Harry settled into his bed thinking about the man who looked like Sirius. ‘Of course he is not my Sirius, but surely there must be some connection? I must get to know him more tomorrow. He sounds carefree and jovial yet somehow serious at the same time just like Sirius. What a coincidence that I should meet two people with the same face and not even in the same century!’ All four of them soon fell asleep exhausted from the great surprises of the day. Maybe this is all a very detailed dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that both Gwaine and Sirius are similar characters in terms of loyalty, bravery, carefree and fun loving qualities and i really wanted Sirius back. So why not have them both! The above mentioned phenomenon is seen in Gwen Cooper and Gwyneth of Doctor Who.


	6. Mending bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my first long chapter. :) hope you'll leave comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MerWhoPotter : Merlin + Doctor Who + Harry Potter

The Next day on the other side of the castle a man with blond hair and well-built physique was pacing in his room while his beloved wife was sleeping. His bed hair and kind face were concealing the effects of his recent battle well. But his eyes conveyed a message of conflict and worry. He was lost deep in his thoughts of someone important and missed the beautiful sunrise outside his window. 

‘I know Merlin always sacrificed whatever was needed of him for the good of the kingdom, for the good of me.’ He slowly recalls his last conversation with Gaius who explained to him the multiple times Merlin has saved his life and the entire kingdom from the sorcerer Valiant in the beginning of his work here to the Cammland war not excluding the many beasts he was so naive enough to think he defeated without magic and the numerous times he was saved from disastrous marriages of both him and his father. ‘Ah! He actually saved my father, the one who was continuously fighting his kind and killing them. Gaius told me it was all for my sake. And I like a fool never gave him enough credit. I never believed he was a coward but I never imagined his worth and his hand in the making of this kingdom!'

‘But not all can be as great as him. Look at my sister. Maybe she wouldn’t have turned evil in the first place if my father wasn’t so against magic. But not all magicians are innocent. Just because they have the power they cannot abuse it. If everybody takes matters into their own hands, what is the purpose of laws? Now I need to make a decision. Should I bring magic back into the kingdom or should I continue doing nothing about it? I must not be as blind as my father. But I can’t take any drastic steps. I should definitely talk to Merlin about it. But how can I, when he doesn’t talk to me about something even as normal as climate anymore?’

Somewhere nearby a servant was preparing breakfast for his master, the king of Camelot and his wife. He did his work as if there was nothing more important. But his eyes were the only indication that he was actually quite busily thinking of something else entirely. He too missed the sunrise as he was busy pouring milk while thinking of the last time he was working. After he and the king returned, (they didn’t have time to speak after he was revived as they were on the back of a dragon. Maybe his friend was too frightened to talk as he tried to kill the dragon the last time he saw it) he didn’t get back to his job immediately. In fact, this was his first day back. The king was busy getting things in order and was busy in re-forming allies and he went in search of knowledge. 

He slowly made his way to the king’s room and knocked and heard a ‘come in’. He entered the room and found the king pacing without realizing it was him and said ‘put the breakfast on the table, Queen is getting ready’. Just as he was about to leave he heard a soft ‘Merlin’ and turned around. The king was looking at him as though he was surprised and happy to see him there. There wasn’t any fear or doubt in his eyes like the last time. ‘Sire,…’ Merlin started when the king interrupted ‘Sire? When do you ever call me sire when nobody else is present? Do you hate me so much that you can’t call your friend by his name at least when not in court?’

‘Me? Hate you? You are the one who ignored me we came back. I thought You hated me and my secret’

‘Why would I hate you Merlin? You saved my life and I very recently realized just how many times. You weren't even in Camelot last few days.’ And before he could say anymore, Gwen came in and was surprised to see Merlin there.  
‘Merlin! Finally back in job? Where have you been? I see you so rarely these days.’

‘Oh I was cooking a conspiracy against our king’

‘What?’ She asked almost smiling, happy to have Merlin behaving so normally (outrageously normal).

‘Well, I was hoping to find a long rope made of leather that would fit His Highness but I failed in the mission and so am planning to join those two belts together hanging there into one. I hope I wouldn’t be burnt at stake for using my magic for this purpose your highness?’

Gwen was a little worried how her husband might take this. But though his voice sounded angry, his face betrayed his love for his friend. ‘Oh you are definitely going to be burnt at the stake not for magic, but for wrongly spreading nonsense that I am fat. I am NOT fat Merlin.’

‘Well honey’ said Gwen coolly, ‘He was only thinking about your welfare. You should thank him for his concern and ignore him.’

‘Oh you would say that Gwen, I know you love the pillow feel!’ remarked Merlin and immediately ducked to escape a real pillow and quickly stepped out of the room laughing, while both Gwen and her beloved Arthur turned bright pink.

‘I am not fat’ repeated Arthur this time to Gwen who laughed slightly pointing at his plate and said ‘Of course not honey, he was only pulling your leg and maybe also trying to avoid my question. Why else would he serve you such a delicious pie early in the morning? That too with a cherry on top!

‘Well, at least Merlin is no longer acting like a stranger’ Arthur thought aloud and Gwen was happy to see their bond reforming.

Merlin was very busy that morning and didn’t meet Arthur again till lunch time when he was setting lunch at the dining hall. He finished arranging everything neatly when a servant bowed to him and announced that the king required his presence in the main court. He wondered why this servant bowed to him. He himself was a servant after all. ‘Maybe they heard the rumors of me being Emrys?’ Thinking thus, he entered the court hall and bowed.

‘Ah! Merlin you are here. Queen Helga has graced us with her presence upon my invitation. She holds power over all of the broad valleys of Wales. Queen Helga, may I introduce to you my most faithful adviser, Emrys. ’

Merlin was surprised by the introduction but he was not prepared for what happened next.

‘Emrys? My Lord! It is an honor to finally meet you. I have traveled this far just to see your greatness with my own eyes.’ So saying, Lady Helga curtsied. She was a beautiful woman with deep brown eyes. She appeared to be in her late twenties and had flowing brown hair.

Arthur was smirking openly quiet enjoying himself at the discomfort of Merlin as he stammered ‘Muh …my lady! P…Please, this is most inappropriate. I am but a poor servant to the king’ and bowed low.

‘You are so humble sire, I know you are the last of the dragon lords, the King of the Druids and ruler of the dragons and guidance to the Once and Future King (at this she bowed at the suddenly confused Arthur), the most powerful warlock to ever walk the face of the earth.

‘Merlin, please take a seat’ Arthur pointed to the chair beside him at the round table with a new pride at his friend.

‘Sire?’ he replied bewildered.

‘Well? How long are going to take to sit Merlin? I need to conduct this fast. We are already keeping her Highness from lunch.’ Arthur said smiling then turned to address the lady, ‘Please forgive my adviser Queen Helga, he is very shy in front of beautiful women.’ To which Merlin turned red while the lady simply smiled at him.

‘Merlin, Queen Helga here is a seer and is here because I wanted to discuss the course of action for magic in our kingdom.’  
‘Thanks to Lord Emrys, I have realized the mistakes of my father and have decided to end this war against magic’

Merlin looked at him hopefully as Arthur continued ‘But my lady, you know very well that there has been too much blood shed on both sides and things can’t go back to the days of the old religion. I am going to lift ban on practicing magic in the five kingdoms but with new rules and regulations and to do this I want you to be my ally in my mission as your kingdom has the highest number of magic users including yourself’

At this, Merlin looked at the Lady with new wonder as she pleasantly agreed to Arthur's invitation and turned to Arthur and said ‘My lord, actually I have been meaning to talk to you about something and I think this is the right time. You may have realized that I was out for the past month. I was actually in the druid camp and was talking to their new leader. He wanted my advice and I asked him to meet you because I thought you will decide the best course of action. I asked him to come today and I think he has taken appointment to meet you after lunch. Hope you are not angry I took the initiative without telling you first. I assure you he is very brave and takes good care of his tribe, almost like you. He has gained their trust and became their leader at a very young age and was on our side during the war.’

Arthur thought for a while and said ‘I would very much like to meet the Druid leader. I think if everything goes well he will appreciate our plan and may join us.’ ‘Lady Helga, will you accompany me to lunch? I think we should continue our discussions afterwards with the leader of druids present.

Soon, Arthur and Helga were joined by Gwen and introductions turned into friendly chatter as the food arrived. As the ladies were talking, Merlin moved to serve when Arthur stopped him and said ‘from today, you will dine with me Merlin; you are equal to my most trusted knight. In fact you are more than a knight. You are my best friend and brother’.

Gwen looked at him as if she heard Arthur and nodded smiling wholeheartedly. Merlin was very touched and looked at Arthur with a curious expression. As the lunch ended, all four of them went back to the main hall and sat around the round table. Knights started entering the hall one by one and bowed to the king and queen and took their places around the table. Gaius and all the advisers also took their seats around the table and some were surprised at Merlin sitting beside Arthur but didn’t comment.  
Finally, the druid leader was announced in. The king welcomed him with a smile and invited him to sit opposite to him at the table. Merlin also looked at him with kindness acknowledging their friendship. 

Beside him Gwaine who was looking as handsome as ever whispered ‘Looks like our beloved princess has finally admitted his long overdue admiration for you and asked you to sit beside him? By the way, who is this new fan of yours?’

‘Shut up Gwaine, he is the druid leader. I invited him to meet Arthur for a peace treaty. It is important to make an impression today. So be at your most charming self.’

‘I am always charming my friend; I am so charming that Lady Helga cannot take her eyes off me.’

‘Behave!’

Arthur looked to his right and took his wife’s hand, kissed it gently and stood up and looked around with pride and confidence. ‘I would like to begin our meeting now. I offer my welcome to our guests from broad valley and Essetir. (He bows his head to both of them). I am also very happy to be sitting today among my most trusted knights and advisers. (Arthur looked at every knight and adviser present) You have given your best when this kingdom was at its darkest moment and stood brave in the face of danger. But it was a very different war in the sense; we have learnt something new about ourselves. The druids and other magical people in our kingdom have always lived in fear for their lives when my father was alive (he said with a guilty expression). Even when I took the throne, I didn’t realize till recently the real problem plaguing our kingdom. We are wrong in our assumption that magic is evil. It is the man who uses magic that decides if he wants to use his power for good or evil. This was proved when the druids followed Merlin into war to help us, we who have for some time considered them as enemies. But not anymore. With the help of those closest to my heart, I have seen that magic is pure but only corrupted when touched by man’s greed and hatred.  
By the power of my crown, I have thus decided to lift the ban on magic in Camelot and all of Albion. A person will be punished if he / she practices magic in a way that might cause problem to the kingdom and maybe held for treason. But instead of the pyre, he will be duly punished with severity equal to a similar crime done without magic. But this will be officially announced in every village once all laws pertaining to magic are established. As people have been led to believe magic as an evil, there might be violent repercussions to the new laws. Knights of Camelot, you must be more vigilant. One last announcement before we begin discussing laws of magic. Merlin Ambrosias Emrys (he looks at Merlin with pride), my most loyal servant and friend also known as Emrys to the magical community who has saved our kingdom from many an evil including my sister Morgana is hereby declared the court magician and thus holds the responsibility of protecting our kingdom from magical threats. (Merlin looked on shocked as many of them clapped and some like Gwaine whistled). Starting from today I will be discussing the magical laws in detail and will declare them to the entire kingdom by the end of this week on the first day of spring festival. I hope to make this year’s festival even more grand and joyful with this announcement.’

Then he looked at the druid leader and said ‘Before we begin discussions, I want to hear the purpose of your visit Salazar. Will you join me as an ally in this mission?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU I am considering Harry 18 yrs old, Ron and Hermione 19 yrs and Merlin at 25 and Arthur at 26 and Gwen at 27. Oh and Ginny is 17 (still underage. can she perform magic in Camelot?).


	7. A rose is a tree is a rose is a what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MerWhoPotter: Merlin + Doctor Who + Harry Potter

The meeting went on for hours but it was only the beginning. Many more days will be spent in this manner till the laws of magic will be formally established. So it was a momentary relief but nevertheless hugely appreciated by all when the court was dismissed. Soon the court was empty except for a few close knights, Gaius, Merlin and of course the king and the queen. Gwaine gave a huge yawn which immediately spread to Merlin and both wore such relieved expressions that a passerby would assume they were just released from slavery. Arthur looked at them and frowned stifling his own yawn with a shudder. ‘Will you both stop it? You are making me look like a fool in front of the guests.’ 

"They are all gone for the day my lord." Gwaine replied stifling yet another yawn while Merlin had tears in his eyes due to stopping a new attack of yawns.

“Enough yawning! I know very well Gwaine, that as soon as you are out of here, you will head straight to the ‘the rising sun’. But till then, you better pay attention or the first task I give Merlin as the court sorcerer will be to turn all the ale in Camelot into water!”

“My Lord! Think of the unjust you cause on our lovely Brigit if you let her out of business!” cried Gwaine laughing and yet wondering if such an atrocity is in fact possible.

"We will be in meetings for the next one week. But that shouldn't put us out of our usual routine. So I am moving the sword training sessions to early morning before breakfast. Merlin, did you think of any alarm systems that will warn us of magical threats before they are inside the castle?"

‘Sire I had already placed a number of wards around you, Gwen, Gaius and a few even before we went on a war with Cenred. This might be new to you but I have been doing the job of court sorcerer from the day I arrived here and stopped Lady Helen’s doppelganger. Of course, I will keep you updated with new protection details sire. But I think this will be easier as now the druids will also add their power in the safe keeping of Camelot. But still we need to be vigilant and wary as the sudden lift of ban may stir trouble in magic hating families. Some might use magic to harm simply out of spite and to prove that your decision was wrong.’ Replied Merlin as people around him nodded while some were looking with surprise and respect at his wisdom.

‘I hope you will do this job better that your previous one. No wonder you were so horrible at it. Always distracted with your magic games. Though this will take a bit more time to getting used to, don’t worry, with you guiding them, I don't think it will get as grim as you expect.’ 

Merlin smiled happily at the indirect praise and hoped this wasn't all a dream and he wasn't still carrying Arthur to Avalon. That was definitely the most horrible time in his life.

‘Well Merlin,’ Gwaine said with a grin, ‘this is a cause for celebration! You being the newly appointed court sorcerer and all, you will be treating all of us today at the Tavern! Sire even you must accompany us! Being a king doesn't mean you can’t have fun. My lady, hope you will release your husband for a few hours for the evening. Don’t worry we will return him to you safely my midnight!’

Gwen laughs brightly and says ‘Oh definitely. He needs to loosen up a little. But make sure Brigit is kept far from him. Poor girl can’t take her eyes of our highness every time he goes there. it’s a little disturbing’ she looks at Arthur with twinkling eyes, ‘Don’t worry honey, you are the most honorable man I know.’ 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The five time travelers have gone around the city site seeing after learning that they cannot get an appointment with either the king or his manservant today as they had visiting dignitaries and are busy in meetings; It was decided that they will go to the court tomorrow during the visiting hours; In the mean time they had a lot of fun as they roamed about; It looked like a modern day renaissance fair, only more authentic; From the great training grounds to the lovely strawberry fields, it was all very majestic to look at; It became much more exciting when the Doctor produced a few coins from his deep pockets and gave the two couples to spend but not before reminding them that nothing too influential can be taken out of its time; Soon it was evening and four of them could be seen returning to the bar they were staying at carrying useless but beautiful trinkets that only tourists buy; When they reached their rooms, in a surprise move, Hermione produced her beaded bag from her pocket; 

"I am so accustomed to carrying this bag, it’s like wearing a watch, habitual as well as useful" she says proudly and drops all their shopping into it, "come on, let’s go down";

The bar looked fuller than yesterday and more rowdy; So the girls decide to go for a short walk while the boys planned on mingling with the locals at the bar along with the Doctor;

Hermione and Ginny walked slowly and pleasantly holding hands towards the royal residencies; They decide to take the long route through a park but end up getting lost; there were many winding streets all similar looking in the evening light; They decide to take a well-lit path and keep walking when they realize that two drunk men were following them; Not wanting to draw attention, they increase their pace but soon come to a dead end due to a fallen log blocking the path; 

“Oh how can I take my wand out without drawing attention? They are too close now and it isn't fully dark yet. We can’t walk back as I really don’t want to deal with the drunkards right now.” says Hermione thinking of an escape. 

The two drunk men were well dressed and looked very comfortable, singing merrily and giggling about the fact that they are not able to walk in a straight line and didn't realize that they were approaching a dead end and that two girls were standing nearby.

Finally, the more extravagant looking man realized that they are being blocked by a very annoying tree and declared, “Meerliin, if you really are a propphesieedd warlock, prove me that you can tu-turn this tree into a rose plant right now even when you finished half the kingdom’s ale supp-puhly and are drunk like a tortoise.”

“wh-what? No! I didn't drink more than two pints. It was Gwaine who drank all your ale. And am not drunk! You are drunk and the road is moving because of it. See what I have to put up with! Why iss the road moving? Arthur, do you have magic too?”

“Don’t be daft you idiot and just wriggle your fingers and make this tree disappear. I need to get back, Gwen is waiting for me.”

“You don’t know anything about magic do you? I don’t need to wriggle my fingers to do magic, you cabbage head. Anyways you always spend time with Gwen, and never with me.”

“This is exactly why I kept telling you to get married. Now will you stop whining like a horse and get on with the job?”

“Fine! I’m on it.” Merlin said finally exasperated and in a much lower voice grumbled, “brrmmh, get married? When do I ever have time for that when I’m busy saving your ass from danger.” while thinking of a nice spell which will impress His prattishness.

“I heard that!” the king replied when he suddenly realized that they weren't alone and two girls were looking at them with surprised expressions. But even as he reached out to warn Merlin of observers, Merlin already started the small chant and his eyes glowed for a second and the huge tree turned into a small rose bush with pink roses in full bloom.  
The king expected the girls to start screaming about sorcery but was shocked to see the awed looks they were giving Merlin.

Meantime, not realizing any of this, Merlin walked ahead as if to pluck the plant out but slipped and fell onto the plant itself while dragging the king along with him in his inebriated state. The two girls started forward to stop their fall but were too late. The king, trying to prevent falling held onto Ginny’s hand who was already holding Hermione’s hand and like dominoes, all four of them were dragged down and onto the rose bush. In all this confusion, none of them saw the glowing roses which started shining at Merlin’s touch and before any of them could regain balance they felt a sudden yanking sensation in their stomach.

A dog passing by stopped to look at the spectacle and even with its little intelligence was shocked to find four grown people suddenly vanish into thin air as the weird glowing plant turned to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Alan Rickman! The fact that I love you even if I hate the character of Snape only proves that you are a wonderful actor who can do justice to any role! The Harry Potter fandom will surely feel the loss.
> 
> I can't believe how time passes. It just points out to the fact that we are all growing up and growing old. But the stories are the cherished memories that help us deal with the reality. Thank you Alan Rickman and all the creative people in the world who bring color into our lives.
> 
> And to all the Indians around the globe, Wish you a very happy Sankranthi.


	8. Team Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE I AM! FINALLY BACK WITH A CHAPTER. SO SORRY GUYS. RECENTLY STARTED WORKING. Respect has increased exponentially for my MOM who works whole day and comes home to the nonsense of me and my sis. and there is me, cant move a finger once i'm home. Love You MOM <3 .ok so I really hope you guys will forgive for the delay and enjoy the story. :) I tried editing as much as possible. please overlook any mistakes i missed. Love you guys for the support.

Next morning, the knights were seen to be practicing sword play early in the morning, but if you looked at them properly, you would find that many of them were quiet slow and a few were wincing at the noise of swords striking. They were awaiting their king for a proper session when one of the servants came running towards them. It was George, who was sweating profusely and was a sight of alarm because George never lost his cool. Even in battle days, he would silently wait on his king with armor or food when Merlin was not around. To look at him in this state meant something big has happened and so the knights huddle around him to know the news.

“Sires, the king is missing from yesterday. When I brought breakfast I found that the bed was not slept in and I have searched the entire castle. Nobody has seen them.”

“Them? Who else is missing?” asked Leon.

“Merlin is missing too Sire.

“Start a more thorough search of the entire castle, Gwaine, you check the stables, Elyan and Percival go search the lower town.” so saying, Leon assigned a few more knights various places and he himself left to check the armory and a few private rooms.

Soon, it was midday and the castle knew something was wrong but nobody knew what because George was warned not to say a word and the knights were maintaining secrecy to avoid tension among the people. The knights gathered in the throne room and were sitting around the round table to discuss the next course of action. Gwen was presiding the meeting and she was very tensed but didn’t show it out. Maintaining a regal presence, she was a calming effect on the knights. She only prayed that where ever Arthur and Merlin were, that they were both alright and were able to take care of each other. Once every knight gave report of the search, she stood up and spoke in a calm yet commanding voice, 

“The king and court sorcerer are missing. Though it is a cause of concern, we must not be alarmed as this is not the first time they both have been on a quest without telling anyone. Since there is no sign of attack, we must consider that they have left willingly and in full power. But it is important to be sure and thus I ask all you noble knights to immediately search the surrounding areas of the kingdom. Take as many patrols as necessary. Maybe somebody saw them leaving.” 

They were surprised by her addressing Merlin as the court sorcerer though it was already announced by the king, her manner impressed the older knights who were yet to warm up to the idea.

Just then a guard came running towards Gwen and announced “My lady, there is a man outside who claims knowledge of high relevance to the king.”

“Let the man in immediately.”

A tall man in a long coat was led inside followed by two young men. As they walked in, the eldest of them who was looking upset and angry lifted his head around in wonder and was muttering something of which only a few words were heard by them.  
“Unbelievable…….. must check the momentum………..wow that’s rare……….hmm lot of tension in this room…..”

When he was in the center of the room, he paused for a heartbeat and bowed to the queen. Then he handed over his psychic paper to the servant who passed it to the queen.

Gwen studied the paper carefully and said “This paper claims the seal of Northshore kingdom and says you are the chief architect to their new capital city. I hear it is still under consideration. So what is this news of high relevance you wish to deliver?” 

“Your highness! I am called the Doctor. I have been roaming many important and beautiful cities to gain knowledge and inspiration before I start the final planning of my city. I wished to meet you and the king at a more pleasant time to request a tour of your castle but I come with grave news. I only request a private audience and if that is not possible, maybe a few close and trusted advisors may surround us. Though I know I have no authority to ask for such a favor, this is a very sensitive issue & therefore I must insist it’s better if it is known to as few people as possible. Final decision is yours my lady.” He said with another bow.

The Queen contemplated for a moment and said “Well, the court has already been dismissed and all those present now are the most trusted of the knights, loyal to the throne and more so to king Arthur." 

Four knights Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan, Gaius and Geoffrey were the only ones still in the hall not counting the guards. And thus continued the Doctor, “My lady, there were 4 apprentices who accompanied me in this trip. Master Ronald and master Harry here are two of them but the remaining two are missing from yesterday night. Let me first tell you that I am not just an architect but a man of science. I create devices for many purposes and one such device I made was able to detect that four people were transported from the same place. Based on further analysis I realized that the other 2 were the king and his friend. Hearing one of the knights, I have decided to come here to ask if I may help you in this search as I thought that you could use my scientific input just as you may help me get back my students.”

Intrigued, Gwen replied “Dear sir, I am very sorry to hear about your students. Though I don’t understand what you can do in this matter. What kind of devices are we talking about here? Whatever it is, if the king is really missing, then you must definitely use it to find him. You are welcome to stay in the castle and collaborate with our court physician who is also a well learned man of science. Your students may help as well.” 

Turning to Gaius she continued, “Gaius, please do whatever you can and help this man to find the king as soon as possible. If the word goes out that he is missing, enemies will definitely attack. And with Merlin missing too we will be like deer in a hunt.”

Gaius said in a polite voice; “Don’t worry my lady. I will help in any way I can. We will find both of them soon. They are both quiet capable and I trust them both to take care of each other.”

======================

In the meantime, somewhere is the valley of the fallen kings a few hours earlier, the four abducted people were slowly gaining consciousness one by one. They were in a weirdly shaped tent tied to closely grown trees. It contained beautiful cabinets filled with god knows what and on the table was laid a banquet fit for a king from which the most delicious smells were emitted. As soon as Merlin who was the first one to get pulled, woke up, he immediately checked for Arthur’s pulse and for any enchantments. Finding his king safe and simply sleeping, he looked around to get a better understanding of where they were. He found 2 young women sleeping one of whom one was holding arthur’s hand and blushed wondering how the hell he came here and how he would have to kill Gwaine for challenging him to drink so much. He then found the beautiful rose plant that he created and suddenly had a flash of the previous night’s events. But then why are they here? Who is behind this? Was it a new enemy or an old one? He/she was definitely magical, that much was clear by the way they came to be here. But where was that person? Soon he realized that he was ravenously hungry and that he could seek answers on full stomach too. Checking for any poisons and enchantments, he soon served himself an excellent assortment of mouthwatering foods. Halfway through Merlin’s meal, Arthur woke up and immediately stood in an attack position but lowered his sword slowly as he found only Merlin happily stuffing his mouth.

“Where are we Merlin?” he asked confused.

“I don’t know.” Replied Merlin his mouth full of some exotic fruit.

“How did we get here?”

“well, when I transformed that huge tree into a rose bush, it started glowing and when we touched it, I think it brought us here.”

“And where did all that food come from? Definitely you did not prepare it, did you?”

“No, it was here when I woke up.”

Arthur’s voice became even more quiet when he asked “So are you telling me, that we were brought here magically and there was food that nobody knows where it came from or who got it and it could even be put there by our kidnappers and poisoned or worse, enchanted so as to make us easy prisoners and you simply started gorging on it? Are you mad or really that simple?”

Merlin not realizing that Arthur was getting angrier by the second replied indignantly, “I am not simple. Of course I checked for poisons and spells. I am a warlock remember? I check your food every day and its almost second nature to me now.” and continued eating.

Finally, Arthur had had enough and shouted “Will you stop eating for a second? We could be in danger and all you care about is eating? You act like such an idiot sometimes really.”

“Oh don’t worry Arthur, I already waited for 30 min for any attack and then seeing that you were all sleeping and I was really very hungry as I didn’t have any dinner last night, thanks to you and Gwaine, I didn’t find anything wrong to help myself to a little food. And if they gave us such nice food, they must not be bad people. Maybe they are friends and are just playing a prank?”

“find anything wrong?... only you, merlin…… ” he said exasperated and then suddenly realized merlin said ‘all’

“what do you mean by ‘all’?” he said as he looked around and found two young women on the carpeted floor from which he himself had woken up. “Oh! Who are THEY?”

“well as far as I remember they were trying to help our drunken asses and were pulled here just like us.”

After all that shouting, they woke up the girls and didn’t realize that they were listening to their conversation.

“Hello” said the red haired girl. I’m Ginerva and this is my friend Hermione. So, um do neither of you know why we are here then?”

“well as I was about to say, we must immediately get out of here before who ever brought us here can do more damage.” Arthur replied. “oh sorry, I am King Arthur and this is my manservant Merlin.”

“Not your servant anymore. Remember?” mumbled Merlin his mouth indecently full of some other food.

“Yeah but it’s still a secret, isn’t it? We are yet to announce it to the kingdom. You remember?”

“At least stop arguing in front of these beautiful women Arthur. You are supposed to be royalty.”

At a loss for words, Ginny and Hermione try to keep up with the argument looking to and fro as if following a tennis match but realizing it won’t end soon, they too start eating.

“See you are the only one afraid to eat.” Merlin teased next.

“I am not afraid! I implore you to stop eating my ladies. It could be poisoned.” Cried Arthur alarmed.

“It’s alright your highness, If the great Merlin himself has checked for enchantments, the food is definitely safe to consume.”

“You know me?” Merlin asks perplexed.

“Who are you?” Arthur said suddenly suspicious.

“We are travelers from very far away. We wanted an audience with you and Merlin in the court. We were supposed to meet you in the throne room today. But since we ended up here, I guess we will get to meet you before our friends. Oh how jealous they are going to be. Though I wonder what they are thinking once they realize we are missing.” Replied Hermione.

“Travelers? So what is the purpose of your visit? And you seem fine with Merlin doing spells?”

“Well, we are students from a faraway castle. We came with our teacher to visit Camelot. We were supposed to seek an audience with the king today. Also, where we come from, everybody knows about the famous Merlin.” Replied Ginny meanwhile Hermione was trying to remember what she read about this era. 

“We have a close connection with the Druids of our forest. They all respect you very much. Though I am sorry if I was presumptuous. I thought that the king knew about the great Emrys since you have so  
calmly done magic in front him.” Said Hermione trying to push back cleverly.

“Oh yes I know all about that old oaf.” Said Arthur winking at merlin who smiled back a little guiltily remembering all the years of lies and deceit and how it all became meaningless when Arthur was at the doors of death.

“Well seeing that all 3 of you are done with your breakfast, it is only proper for me to eat too.” 

“ha! Finally,” added Merlin who was silently listening to the conversation while chewing on a sweet.

“you look like a donkey, chewing like that” Arthur replied and sat down to eat.

“well of course you recognize your kin” replied Merlin.

Just as they were done and were wiping their hands, they heard someone approaching and immediately stood close to each other in a defensive manner awaiting the stranger.

======================

Now coming back to the castle….., The doctor addressed the Queen in a serious voice “I know that magic is outlawed here my lady . So let me say first of all I am not a wizard or a warlock. I am a scientist but way beyond the limits of this generation. So what I tell you might sound like magic even to the most learned of scholars but let me assure you I don’t need magic to do any of the things that I claim I can do. One of my devices received a particular kind of signal. Very low frequency but unexpected since I didn’t think anybody else had the knowledge to create one here and it really intrigued me. But before I could do any more research about it, two of my companions disappeared at the same time that your king and his servant disappeared. I know exactly where they vanished from because I followed the signal yesterday to that same spot but by the time I reached there, it was gone. Instead, I found a different kind of energy signal. One that is normally found near magic. I estimated the quantities and concluded that 4 people were disapparated from that spot. Now you can add 2 and 2 literally with four people missing here.”

After a long pause while everybody absorbed the new information, Gwen replied a little overwhelmed,  
“So what you are saying is that 4 people were abducted by someone with magic? Which may not have any connection to the other ‘signal’ you received from the same spot. So can you somehow trace them with your scientific devices?”

The Doctor was really impressed that Gwen was keeping up with him. She truly was a smart queen.

“My lady, if I may interrupt,” said Leon, “we don’t know if we should rely on the man’s devices completely. Wouldn’t it be better if we sent a few patrols out in the meantime?”

“Young man, I understand your doubts. But two of my companions are missing too and it is in the best interests of everyone if we are to work together since no offence to you or anybody else in this room, I AM the smartest person in the entire kingdom right now. You have no idea the places I’ve been and the things I’ve seen. If anybody can find the king, it is me. So I only ask that you cooperate with me so that I may find my students that much more quickly.”

“I am with this Doctor. I know the two girls who are missing my lady. I have met them yesterday in the lower town. I want to find our king and merlin as soon as possible and if he can help, we must accept it.” Gwaine put in.

Elyan was wearing a skeptical expression while Percival was calmly considering the situation. And so it was finally decided that the doctor and his two students would help the kingdom find its king again………


End file.
